carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sammy Jo and Steven Marry (retelling)
Scene 1 : Nick's House Krystle tears herself away from Nick. Scene 2 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs) Krystle arrives in the middle of the night, something that Fallon finds out since she is not asleep. Scene 3 : Carrington Mansion (Fallon and Jeff's bedroom) Fallon is still determined to have the abortion, but Jeff is going to watch her at every moment to make sure it does not happen. Scene 4 : Roman Hotel (Alexis' suite) Even though she did not have any sexual intimacy with Blake, Alexis believes her time in Italy with Blake was a success. So much so, that she enlists the services of Adrianna, a psychic. Arianna uses her tarot cards to tell Alexis of her time in Rome. When Adrianna turns to her crystal ball, she claims to see Krystle being thrown from the horse and blames Alexis for it. Feeling uncomfortable, Alexis would rather stick with the cards. The future in the cards are not the best, not necessarily for Alexis, but for the rich and powerful man who will marry her: that man will expire. Scene 5 : Carrington Jet Blake asks Paul, his pilot, to call Andrew. Scene 6 : Carrington Mansion (Garage Area) Fallon leaves the mansion. Scene 7 : Carrington Mansion (Fallon and Jeff's bedroom/Kitchen/Garage Area) Jeff is drunk so he passes out and awakes to find Fallon gone. Scene 8 : Medical Building Fallon arrives to her appointment for the abortion hours early. She unsuccessfully tries to get her appointment moved up. Scene 9 : ColbyCo (Cecil's office) Jeff asks Cecil about whether it was true that he paid for Fallon to marry him. Cecil plays it cool and says yes and also implicates Blake. Scene 10 : Remote Cabin After a few hours of intimacy with Sammy Jo in the cabin, Steven is prepared to marry her. Scene 11 : Nick's office Fallon asks to use Nick's place to hide out and Nick agrees. Scene 12 : Denver Carrington (Blake's office) Blake receives the visit of Ray Bonning. Logan Rhinewood squeezes him for the rest of the football team. Scene 13 : Denver Street (Phone booth) Bonning phones Rhinewood : they may even be willing to kill Blake to get the rest of the football team. Scene 14 : ColbyCo (Cecil's office) Cecil learns some news about Matthew and Lindsay from his assistant Anthony. Scene 15 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Joseph brings Alexis the newspaper with she and Blake on the cover. Scene 16 : Denver Carrington (Blake's office) Andrew shows the same newspaper to Blake and an article of the Denver Chronicle. Scene 17 : Restaurant Cecil continues his pursuit of Claudia and takes her to lunch at the St. Dennis Club. He has good news about Matthew and Lindsay - the two had been in Brazil and are probably still in South America, most likely Venezuela. Claudia is ecstatic. Scene 18 : Cottage (exteriors) Steven and Sammy Jo talk in front of the cottage before their wedding (he is anxious). Scene 19 : Cottage (interiors) The two find a justice of the peace and wed. Scene 20 : Denver Carrington (Blake's office) Jeff goes to Blake. Blake admits that he was aware of the arrangement after the fact, but that he always wanted Jeff as a son-in-law, regardless of the $9 million loan. Jeff also tells Blake about Fallon's scheduled abortion. Scene 21 : Medical Building Fallon does return to the clinic at 1 and is ready to be seen by the doctor. Scene 22 : Denver Street ''' Blake rushes to the clinic. '''Scene 23 : Medical Building Blake is hounded by a nurse. He sees Fallon with the doctor and suspects the worse, but Fallon could not do it. Scene 24 : Nick's office Claudia talks with Nick in his office. She wants to leave for South America. He convinces her not to. Scene 25 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Alexis's private detective has some information about Krystle's ex-husband. His name is Mark Jennings and after he split with Krystle, he lived for one year in Akron, but then he moves out. Andrew sees Alexis with Hess and has a feeling what sort of man he is. Andrew wants Alexis to phone Rashid because he needs to see him. Scene 26 : Carrington Mansion (Fallon and Jeff's bedroom) Blake conforts Fallon. Scene 27 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Blake tries to convince Krystle that nothing happened with Alexis, but Krystle will not listen and drives off. Scene 28 : Carrington Mansion (Garage Area) With Krystle gone and Fallon recovering, Blake tells Joseph that he and the staff can have the night off Scene 29 : Denver Street It is raining while Krystle is driving. Scene 30 : Carrington Mansion (Kitchen)/Denver street (phone booth) Blake will fend for himself, and while making coffee in the kitchen, Alexis stops by and offers to cook him dinner. While preparing dinner, the phone rings and Blake asks Alexis to answer it. Krystle is on the other line. Calling from a phone booth, she says nothing and hangs up and begins to cry.